MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai
|image=Delta Kai - Front View.jpg;Front Delta Kai - Back View.jpg;Rear Delta Kai - MA Front View.jpg;Waverider Mode |transformable=Yes |production=Prototype |specialized=NITRO-use |usage=General-Purpose |type=Suit |vehicletype= |shiptype= |namesake=Delta (δ) Chi (Χ) |designation=MSN-001X |OfficialName=Gundam Delta Kai |archetype=MSN-001A1 Delta Plus~V |oftheline= |first=0094 |era=Universal Century |series=UC-MSV, Mobile Suit Gundam U.C. 0094: Across the Sky, Mobile Suit Gundam UC: The War After the War~1 |manufacturer=Anaheim Electronics |operator=Earth Federation Forces, |paccommodation=Pilot only~in panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in chest |captain= |crew= |saccommodation= |headheight=19.6 |sensorrange=16200 |length= |width= |weight=68.6 |emptyweight=28.0 |armor=Gundarium Alloy |powerplant=Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |poweroutput=3520 |propRocketThrusters=101500 |armaments=2 x 60mm Vulcan Gun 2 x Proto Fin Funnel Long Mega Buster |SpecEquip="NITRO"(Newtype Injection Trace Reformed Oldtype) Psycommu System |OptionalEquip=Shield *2 x Beam Saber *High Mega Cannon *Explosive Bolt *Mega Machine Cannon |MobileWeapons= |MShangers= |MScatapults= |MScapacity= }} The MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai (aka δ Kai or δΧ) is a prototype transformable mobile suit developed from the MSN-001A1 Delta Plus as a technology demonstrator. It appears in the PlayStation 3 video game Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn, Mobile Suit Gundam U.C. 0094: Across the Sky and UC-MSV. Technology & Combat Characteristics The final machine of Anaheim Electronics' Delta-type series, the Gundam Delta Kai is an enhanced version of the MSN-001A1 Delta Plus, which is used to demonstrate new experimental technologies that can be used for future mobile suits. As such, the unit is greatly overhauled from the regular Delta Plus, modifying both the MS and Waverider forms as well as enhancing its Variable Frame. Several Thrusters were also fitted into the unit's legs and back skirt which allows the MS to fly in both space and under gravity, giving it tremendous amount of speed and maneuverability. The overall Waverider mode can also function as a subflight system when needed. Aside from the aesthetic change, the Delta Kai is fitted with various experimental weaponry derived from older mobile suits. This gives it a higher attack power and versatility than the Delta Plus, however despite the amount of weapons equipped it is very complicated to use in a tactical situation. The Delta Kai is also equipped with a specialized system called Newtype Injection Trace Reformed Oldtype Psycommu System or N.I.T.R.O System for short, allowing regular pilots to gain Newtype-like abilities Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :The 60mm vulcan gun has been a standard armament of Federation suits since the One Year War. While not very powerful and typically unable to penetrate mobile suit armor, the vulcan gun is useful in intercepting missiles/rockets, destroying mobile suit sensors, and engaging lightly-armored targets such as tanks and small aircraft. ;*Long Mega Buster :A specialized Beam Rifle with a power output comparable to a beam cannon. It was originally developed for the Delta Plus from the Full Armor Hyaku Shiki Kai's Mega Buster. ;*Beam Saber :The Delta Gundam Kai's close combat armaments, they are stored in the shield. It is able to melt through most armor and destroy most mobile suits in one strike. They can be used as beam cannons while mounted in the shield. ;*Proto Fin Funnel :The Delta Kai mounts two Proto Fin Funnels on its back. Using the NITRO System, they may be deployed efficiently even by non-Newtypes; however, their large size would theoretically make them an easier target on the battlefield should they ever be utilized in combat. ;*Shield :It doubles as the unit's forward section in waverider mode. It stores the Gundam's beam sabers and can mount a variety of weapons. :;*Explosive Bolt ::Optional close-combat weapon that can be mounted on the front side of the shield. It produces a disruptive effect through a combination of explosive force and high voltage power using a built-in capacitor. A similar weapon is used by the FA-00100S Full Armor Hyaku Shiki Kai. :;*Mega Machine Cannon ::Optional weapon that can be mounted on the front side of the shield. Developed by SNRI, it fires heavy-caliber armor-piercing rounds. The D-50C Loto has access to this weapon. :;*High Mega Cannon ::Optional weapon that can be mounted on the front side of the shield. Developed with data obtained from the ΖΖ Gundam, its output has been reduced to about 46% HGUC Gundam Delta Kai model kit assembly instruction, resulting in an output of 23 MW. Special Equipment & Features ;*"NITRO" Psycommu System :The Newtype Injection Trace Reformed Oldtype Psycommu System. A specialized Psycommu system installed in the Gundam Delta Kai that can grant Newtype abilities. It projects large amounts of data into the pilot and allows for better response time with the unit and enhanced attack capabilities. With this system, an Oldtype pilot can acquire abilities suitable enough to manipulate the Fin Funnels mounted on the Delta Kai. It causes the Delta Kai to produce blue flames during full output. Because the system has been modified and optimized to "strengthen humans", the brain of the occupant is forcibly rewritten when the system is functioning. As a result, the personality of the pilot becomes more aggressive. History Anaheim Electronics specially converted one Delta Plus into the Delta Kai, used by the Federation for testing the NITRO System and its weapons. It is fielded in a mock combat against the MSN-001A1 Delta Plus and instantly defeated the Delta Plus in battle before it encountered the ''The Sleeves''. Despite the numbers, the abilities of the NITRO System instantly took out all units, even though the system is proven to be dangerous to the pilot. Soon after the battle, the unit was transferred to Earth and was heavily modified into the [Land Combat Type Gundam Delta Kai|MSN-001X[G Land Combat Type Gundam Delta Kai]] on which it performed several performance tests. Variants ;*MSN-001A1 Delta Plus ;*[Land Combat Type Gundam Delta Kai|MSN-001X[G Land Combat Type Gundam Delta Kai]] Picture Gallery 20120314013123-75755.jpg Delta Kai - VG Features.jpg|The videogame features the Gundam Delta Kai can do. 20120314013029-88880.jpg|Development of the Gundam Delta Kai 20120314125549-85263.jpg 20120314125540-15738.jpg Gundam Delta Kai.jpg|Gundam Delta Kai from SD Gundam G Generation Overworld Gundam Delta Kai Waverider.jpg|Gundam Delta Kai Waverider Mode from SD Gundam G Generation Overworld Gunpla Gundam Delta Kai 1.jpg|1/144 - MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai Gundam Delta Kai 2.jpg|1/144 - MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai References MSX435408.jpg|MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai MSGUCPS3-MSN001X-MSN06S.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam UC - Gundam Delta Kai - MS Info 20120314012839-41915.jpg FUPCD.jpg dOXiF.jpg UC MSV - Delta Kai.jpg|Gundam UC MSV - Gundam Delta Kai Notes *Delta is the 4th letter of the Greek alphabet. In the system of Greek numerals it has a value of 4. *Chi is the 22nd letter of the Greek alphabet. In the system of Greek numerals, it has a value of 600. Coincidentally, it is pronounced "Kai", the same as the Japanese word for "customized/modified". External Links *MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai on MAHQ.net *MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai on Gundam.Info ja:MSN-001X ガンダム・デルタ・カイ